memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:U F P 01
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:13 DIEMENTION@28 12 2093 AND 016040 UNIVERSES GHQC BPP@USRA.jpg" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! DarkHorizon (talk) 17:53, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the . All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. -- sulfur (talk) 18:29, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :I'll just say that a lot of the images he uploaded don't even have anything to do with Trek. Some appear to be duplicates (or similar) of ones we already have. A few I don't even have a clue. Dumping a load of pics on the site is never a good sign. --'StalwartUK' 23:12, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Please read and respond here. Note that MA is not an image farm, nor are images not relevant to Star Trek allowed. This requires citing the source of images and that they come from licensed sources. -- sulfur (talk) 17:48, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :Once again you have failed to heed advice. Irrelevant images will not be tolerated. Some of the material you have recently uploaded are also potentially violating copyrights, such as that UFP magazine cover. According to their website they appear to forbid re-use, duplication etc. without permission. --'StalwartUK' 11:59, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ::For the sake of keeping the conversation in one place, could I propose here that we block UFP from uploading any further images to MA until he responds to the comments on his talk page? As stated above, most (if not all) of the images he has uploaded have nothing to do with Trek and it's getting ridiculous if we (or rather, Sulfur) has to go through and add templates to them all. --| TrekFan Open a channel 15:00, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :::You are now blocked from editing indefinitely until you respond here. - 17:07, April 19, 2014 (UTC)